Giani Snippets
by ownthoughts
Summary: Snippets from Season 5. Just my own imagination but feel free to drop some of your own my way.
**Pairing: Ani and Gina**

 **Snippet One: Arriving home from a trip away, after the wedding of doom**

"I'm so glad we decided to do this"

Gina chuckled "You look happier" she replied as the taxi turned down her street, she took her girlfriends hand"You doing okay?"

Ani nodded "Just being back here.. its surreal"

Gina groaned "If only life was simple"

"I told you we should have just gone from island to island and never come home"

Gina countered "But then where would the fun be in that?"

"I think we could have managed" she winked seductively, it drove Gina crazy "We've managed fine for the last 3 weeks" She loved this side of Ani, the playful flirty side that only came out on rare and considering they were making up for lost time.. well they had become insatiable.

"Sweetheart, you made me wait for 2 of those 3" she teased back "You should be thanking me for being so patient"

Ani laughed nipped her lips "I am very thankful and not just for that"

"Ooh you mean the multiple orgasms?"

"Remind me again never to thank you for anything ever again"

"Come on, I'm just trying to lift the mood before we face the storm"

"It worries me just how quiet Lara and even my brother have been"

It worried Gina just what Lara was capable of now they had returned but worrying Ani wasn't something she wanted, she figured they'd face it if and when it happens "Maybe she's finally woken up to herself and gotten the help she needs"

"Maybe..I do want her to be happy"

Gina began to bite her lip "Lets say she had.."

"Don't even go there"

"I'm just saying..."

"Well don't. I think after everything, you know where my heart lies"

Gina knew her own demons of Ani leaving her were surfacing, she looked down at their conjoined hands when she felt Ani move even closer "Can we not talk about it. We just spent 3 weeks in paradise- not talking about it, so please let's not start now"

"Shutting up"

"Wow, that way too was easy"

Gina looked across at Ani and smirked "But before I do shut up and we get back to the drama can I just say that no matter who or what we are subjected too- I want to be with you."

Ani picked up her lovers hand and kissed it "I've only ever wanted you"

 **Snippet 2: Ani returns to Venice**

 **Rated R (I guess)**

 _I don't even know how to start: Clearing my head, dealing my own problems I realized that I relied on you too much for comfort. Loving you has been the main constant in my life and I held onto that, saw you as my solution but after I dealt with that I saw you for the woman that I love unconditionally and if after this time apart you still want to be with- I'm coming home._

Gina had re-read the email over and over.

She knew Ani was arriving home sometime today, she'd heard it from Jamie who heard it from Michelle.

It had been 6 months since Ani was suppose to marry Lara. 6 months of the unknown. 6 months of dealing with Ani's other ex.

"Just tell me, Gina!"

"Lara, if I knew- which I don't.. I would be with her right now"

"This is all your fault"

"Ani made her decision. She left me too"

"She left because of you"

"Lara, you lied to her.. countless times. You should have known eventually she would find out about the letter"

Sarah had become an important place in Gina's life since Ani left. She was learning to let people who loved her in. They spoke at length, Gina offering her own experiences and heartache, even going as far as telling her about how she and Ani met, something that not many people knew because of how bad it made her look; because let's face it, she wasn't ideal girlfriend material.

"The email again?"

Gina nodded, moving her attention away from the screen "She's coming home today..."

"What are you gunna do about that?"

"Well the old me would be trying to figure out what I wanted but I know what I want and I didn't spend the last 6 months not seeing her and the year before that pinning over her to just give up" Gina knew deep down that is what Ani expected of her, it was her patten. Their pattern.

Four times they'd tried to make it work. They'd get together, sometimes for months, other times just for a night of ellict love making and Gina wouldn't blame Ani if she thought this would be any different but this time... being with Ani excited her.

Gina and Sarah's relationship wasn't a mother daughter relationship, more of a friendship. Sarah opened up about her adoptive parents, their younger lives were very similar "So.." urging Gina to continue.

"I shouldn't wait for her to come to me..."

"I think you've both waited enough"

..

Gina decided to grab a drink at the Grill, dutch courage even. She sat alone, looking up from her martini she smiled. Fate

Her anticipation grew when she moved from her seat towards the bar "Hi"

"Oh my.. Hi..Hello"

"Come here often?" they both shared a chuckled then hugged like old reunited friends. Gina allowing herself to take in her sweet scent "I was actually just on my way to see you"

"Funny you say that, I was headed to your place but.."

"Needed some courage?" she raised her glass, offering

It amazed her just how in sync they were "You could say that"

"You look incredible... beautiful"

Ani nodded with a bright smile "You look.."

"Tired. Or so I've been told"

"I was going to say wonderful but now that you mention it"

Gina acted wounded, her hand on her heart "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"You want to talk?" Ani was thrown. Gina and talking always seemed to lead to auguring or lovemaking

"Yeah.. yeah I really do"

"Is talk code for something dirty?"

"Not unless you want it to be"

"God I missed your smile" she paused "I.. I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"You did"

"Yes.. I really want to talk"

..

"Beer or coffee?"

"Beer"

Gina sat down beside her ex and handed her the bottle "Can I just say how nice it is to see you, talk with you" Touch you

"I know the feeling"

"How's Michelle?" it was becoming all too awkward.

"She's good.. dating a really nice guy who is super sweet to her"

"Awe, that's nice. She deserves to be happy"

"She thinks we are star-crossed lovers.." Ani added abruptly

Gina sighed "Well there's people who would agree with her"

"Yo have to understand that if I stayed.."

"No, don't explain. I get it and your email"

"At least you got mine" She joked. Gina wanted to ask the question but Ani picked up on Gina's reluctance "I wanted to see you first. You.. Us.. is the main reason I came home"

Home. Gina noted

"That's if you still want too... if you are seeing someone else or.." she wouldn't have blamed Gina if she'd found someone.

"No" Gina panicked and picked up her exes hand and put it in her lap "I want to be with you"

"You do?"

"For some reason, crazy reason I can't be without you any more."

"It's not crazy, romantic maybe" she smirked, knowing how much Gina would hate that "You've changed"

"Loosing the love of your life does that to a person"

"You never lost me"

"I did but I needed too. It helped me step up and become the person you need"

I don't think I can be what you need me to be. Ani's smile grew "Funny thing"

"What's that?"

"Nothing..."

Gina sighed, moving even closer to Ani on the sofa. Her eyes burning Ani's. Her hands trembled; unsure as she reached up and caressed her cheek, studying her features. Her eyes, her nose, her dimples, her lips. God she'd missed her lips "You cannot possibly imagine how much I missed you"

Ani, frozen by Gina's delicate touch

"I've thought about you every minute of every day" she became bolder running her fingertips over Ani's neck towards her breastbone.

She breath sharply, Ani had goosebumps "I had people tell me I was losing who I am but they didn't understand that I don't work any more if we don't work" she licked her lips, planning her next move carefully "I was too scared, too selfish even to see what was right in front of me" running her index finger over the cusp of Ani's breast, her eyes widened whereas she looked up to meet Ani's gaze but her eyes were closed tightly "I know we have a lot to work out, I have a lot to do to prove to you just what you mean to me but I swear I will do it"

"G..Gina" The sweet whisper sent a shiver down Gina's spine. She wasn't sure if it was a beg or what but god it felt good to have her like this again. She could feel the heat building between her legs, noting that Ani's hands where now on her thighs, gripping tightly.

Gina nodded, she knew what Ani wanted. They were that connected. Maybe another reason why it terrified the older brunette "Are you sure?"

Ani, in a firm motion gripped Gina by the back of the head and yanked her towards her, their lips crushing together. Their tongue's duelled in a familiar dance. Ani's hand's snaked around Gina's back, tugging forcefully on her shirt, she needed more. She needed skin on skin. Throwing her discounted shirt aside. Jesus Christ.

As their mouths reclaimed each other, Gina moved Ani down, placing her thigh between Ani's sex; grinding firmly. She could have sworn she heard Ani yelp which only drove her further but in the same though, this was wrong. No here. Not now.

Everything was all to raw

Ani must've felt Gina pull back, causing her to groan "More.. please"

Any more of this and she was going to loose it. Any self control she had. But it had been so long. She dreamed about this. About her "Ani" her mouth finding her lovers earlobe, sucking gently, grinding harder into her, she could feel her sweet nectar on her thigh "Fuck"

"Please..I need you" Ani begged

"Ani" she spoke her name again leaving a trail down her neck "We need to stop"

"No.. no more waiting" her mouth firmly on Gina's chest, hands reaching behind her to unclasp her bra "No more" she mumbled

"Not like this" she forced herself up, Ani groaned losing the heat of Gina's thigh on her centre.

Both sat there panting, breathless. Gina reached for her shirt, sitting it between her legs "I want too. You have no idea how much I want too"

"I get it" Gina could see the disappointment in Ani's beautiful orbs "I may not like it but.."

"Hey, come here" Ani complied, still reeling but moving back over and resting her head on Gina's chest. Gina relaxed, stroking Ani's hair "I just want to do this right for once. I don't want to just jump back into the same pattern. This time is for life so let's do it right"

"Just when I thought that you were the one with the sex addiction" she joked "You go and get all romantic on me"

Oh how she missed this. Just playing around.

Gina couldn't see her face but she knew Ani was grinning, dimples and all. This is all she wanted, for her to be happy and the fact that she was the one that made her happy was all the more important "When we do get there there may be none of this gentle business. You should probably wear clothes that I can rip into" Gina warned facetiously

..

END


End file.
